


my star

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [7]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which they're stargazing





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:
> 
> inspired by "my star" by lee hi ; translation taken from here:   
> https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/04/lee-hi-my-star

__**you’re my star,  
you’re my sun,  
you’re my moon.  
feels like i have the world  
i feel good, i feel good, i feel good when i’m with you.**

It was late and Hansol was laughing, his arm looped around Byungjoo’s neck as they stared up at the sky.  
“Whose idea was it to come up here, anyway?”, Byungjoo asked, more jokingly than anything else, because of course there were no stars visible in the city and both of them had known that.  
“Yours.”, Hansol told him, eyes still fixed on some point way above them. “But it might’ve been worth it, because I think I see one over there.”  
  
 ** _like a first love,_  
my heart is dancing toward you oh oh oh  
as if I’m crazy  
my eyes can only see one person: you.  
**

“Hey, are you even listening?”   
“No.”, Byungjoo said truthfully and when Hansol turned his head to see him staring he wasn’t even embarrassed.   
“I think there’s a star. Over there.”, Hansol repeated lamely, their eyes locked in an intense gaze and once again Byungjoo couldn’t look away to where the other was pointing, not with something so beautiful directly in front of him.  
  
 __ **don’t stop this love that has started (don’t stop)  
this long night is yours and mine (you’re mine)  
hold my hands now and never let me go  
tell me that you love me too.**

He wanted to tell Hansol, but he knew something like “I only have to look at you to see the stars.” would be sappy as hell (though Hansol would probably love it), so he decided against it and instead leaned in to press their lips together, just for a few seconds, loving how Hansol returned the kiss almost instantly.

__**i’m dreaming of forever  
(but nothing is forever i know)  
i can’t imagine me without you**

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling brightly, neither of them saying anything as Hansol rested his head on Byungjoo’s shoulder and started pointing to the sky once again and Byungjoo nodded as if the constellations his boyfriend was describing were actually there.


End file.
